


trans-male!Tony

by Heidel



Series: Imagine Tony and Bucky [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3603543/chapters/7950567">trans-male!Tony</a> by 27dragons.</p><p><b>На заявку:</b> Представьте, что Тони и Баки начали встречаться, и Тони счастлив, но в то же время напуган, потому что он родился с женским телом и в юности сменил пол, поэтому он боится, что Баки бросит его, когда они наконец займутся сексом, и он обнаружит, что у Тони нет члена. Однако Баки это не волнует, он влюбился в нахального миллиардера и просто продолжает демонстрировать, насколько Тони ему небезразличен.</p><p>Бета <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/">Lisenok_Lis</a> ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	trans-male!Tony

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [trans-male!Tony](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3603543/chapters/7950567) by 27dragons.
> 
>  **На заявку:** Представьте, что Тони и Баки начали встречаться, и Тони счастлив, но в то же время напуган, потому что он родился с женским телом и в юности сменил пол, поэтому он боится, что Баки бросит его, когда они наконец займутся сексом, и он обнаружит, что у Тони нет члена. Однако Баки это не волнует, он влюбился в нахального миллиардера и просто продолжает демонстрировать, насколько Тони ему небезразличен.
> 
> Бета [Lisenok_Lis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/) ♥

Поцелуи с Баки были как минимум на пятом месте в списке самых лучших вещей, которые когда-либо случались с Тони. Возможно, на четвёртом. В любом случае, однозначно в первой пятёрке. Баки, вне всякого сомнения, целовался лучше, чем кто-либо из тех, с кем Тони довелось этим заниматься. Победитель соревнований. Бесспорный. С огромным отрывом. 

_Боже_ , Баки знал толк в поцелуях. Когда Тони целовался с ним, ему в голову не закрадывалось даже _малейшего_ подозрения, что Баки мыслями где-то ещё, кроме как здесь, с ним. У Тони не было никаких сомнений в том, что когда Баки целовал его, его главной и единственной целью было сделать так, чтобы у Тони от удовольствия начали подгибаться коленки. 

Сейчас они были на диване, целуясь и прижимаясь друг к другу, шаря руками. Они избавились от футболок, и Баки просто _потрясающе_ реагировал, когда Тони совсем легонько покусывал его, металлическая рука сжимала волосы Тони, и Тони это _обожал_ , это была, вероятно, третья — нет, чётвертая — его самая любимая вещь из того, что ему нравилось в Баки. 

Баки толкнул Тони на спину, чтобы оказать ему ответную услугу, и Тони мгновенно бросило в жар, когда Баки облизал языком его соски. 

— Боже, _Боже_ , Баки, так хорошо, — простонал Тони.

— Да, — хрипло ответил Баки. — Да, Тони, ты невероятный.

Он легонько укусил, и Тони выгнул спину, из его горла вырвалось хныканье. Баки мягко усмехнулся.

— Боже, не могу дождаться, чтобы пососать твой член.

Дерьмо.

 _Дерьмо_.

Вот и всё, вот и всё, это конец. Похоронный звон. _Не спрашивай, по ком звонит колокол_.

— Тони? — Баки в замешательстве отодвинулся, немного встревоженный тем, что Тони внезапно замер. — Тони, я… Что случилось?

— Ничего, — автоматически ответил Тони, хотя самое лучшее из того, что произошло с ним за долгие годы, должно было вот-вот закончиться, и, чёрт возьми, он _знал_ , что всё будет именно так, но всё равно оказался к этому не готов. Он сжал плечи Баки, желая удержать его ещё немного дольше, но затем заставил себя убрать руки, сесть и отодвинуться на дальний край дивана. 

Теперь у Баки на лице проступила паника. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, я не должен был этого говорить, прости…

— Нет! Нет, ты тут ни при чём, ты не сделал… — Тони разочарованно зарычал. Он притянул колени к груди и обнял их руками. — Это не твоя вина. Ты не знаешь. 

Баки помедлил.

— Чего я не знаю, Тони?

Тони сделал глубокий вдох, напоминая себе, что этот момент в любом случае должен был настать. Он согласился, когда Баки позвал его на свидание, уже тогда зная, что в конце концов это произойдет. Ему повезло, что у него было так много времени, прежде чем это случилось. Тем не менее, он закрыл глаза и заслонил лицо локтем, не желая видеть, как Баки отреагирует.

— У меня нет члена. 

Баки долго не отвечал. Тони согнулся ещё сильнее, словно пытался исчезнуть в подушках. Наконец, он услышал вздох и приготовился услышать, что скажет Баки.

— У тебя нет… Кто-то… Его отрезали?

Тони почти рассмеялся. Насколько проще было бы объяснить, что он родился с правильным телом, а затем кто-то изуродовал его? Если бы он был искалечен по чьей-то вине, это можно было бы понять. Может быть, тогда Баки был бы не против продолжить встречаться с ним.

Но Тони не был идиотом. Как только Баки увидел бы его раздетым… что ж. 

— Нет, — несчастно сказал Тони. — Я… я был… — _Блядь_ , это никогда не станет легче. — При рождении мой пол определили как женский. 

— Прости, — сказал Баки, и Тони едва мог расслышать его слова за стуком собственного сердца. — Я не понимаю.

Мало кто понимал. 

— Большинство людей сказали бы, что я родился девочкой, — произнес Тони. Не поднимая головы, он махнул рукой в сторону своей промежности. — Ни члена, ни яичек. Совершенно здоровые и нормальные женские органы. Вот только я… — _Запутавшийся. Сумасшедший. Сломанный._ — …не был девочкой. В моей голове. Я всегда считал себя мужчиной. 

Баки несколько раз с шумом вдохнул и выдохнул — ещё не мог отдышаться после поцелуев или собирался удариться в панику из-за того, что Тони сказал ему?

— Но у тебя борода, — сказал Баки. — И… нет груди. — Он казался растерянным, но не разозлённым. 

Злость, вероятно, придет позже, после того, как пройдёт шок. 

— Благодаря заместительной гормонотерапии у меня растут волосы на теле, — сказал Тони так равнодушно, как только мог, словно читал брошюру, хотя он подозревал, что голос у него немного дрожал. — Сделал операцию по удалению груди, когда мне было двадцать три. Лучшие врачи, которых можно купить за деньги. Нужно знать, что ищешь, чтобы найти шрамы. 

— То есть, ты как бы… наполовину мужчина, наполовину женщина?

— Нет, — сказал Тони, позволив гневу окрасить его голос. Ему слишком долго пришлось бороться со своими родителями, с Оби, с докторами, с _самим собой_ , чтобы он мог позволить кому-то лишить его с таким трудом завоёванной идентичности. — Нет. Я мужчина. У которого — так уж вышло — есть вагина. — Он заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как неровно это получилось. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Баки. — Прости. Прости, я… Это новое. 

— Да, — вздохнул Тони. Во времена Баки транссексуалы, если им везло, бежали туда, где никто их не знал и жили в постоянном страхе, что правда откроется, или их объявляли сумасшедшими и помещали в психиатрические лечебницы. — Мне жаль. Это… сложно.

— Да, полагаю. — Последовала пауза, а затем Баки сказал: — Ты поможешь мне? Научишь меня тому, что я должен знать?

Не похоже, что он злился. Уже кое-то, подумал Тони. Может быть, они ещё смогут работать вместе.

— Конечно, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал непринужденно. — Я пришлю тебе ссылки и ещё что-нибудь. Куча причин, чтобы узнать об этом получше. Сейчас транссексуалов намного больше — по крайней мере, среди них намного больше тех, кто не скрывает этого, — чем в твои дни. 

— Хорошо, — преувеличенно спокойно произнёс Баки. — Но я имею в виду, ты научишь меня для себя? Для нас?

Тони ошеломлённо поднял на него взгляд. Баки всё ещё сидел на диване на том же самом месте, обеспокоенно хмурясь, и его рука лежала на спинке, словно он хотел дотянуться до Тони.

— Каких — нас? — отрывисто произнес Тони.

— Для… тебя и меня? — сказал Баки, внезапно снова растерявшись. А затем, прежде, чем Тони мог что-нибудь сказать, он словно всё понял. Его глаза на мгновение широко открылись, затем он прищурился. — Ты думал, что я брошу тебя из-за этого? — спросил он.

— …да?

Баки нахмурился.

— Ты, должно быть, весьма невысокого мнения обо мне.

Тони фыркнул.

— Исторические данные дают весьма ясную картину. 

Баки моргнул и перестал хмуриться, как если бы ему всё стало ясно.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что это часто случалось. Что парни сбегали, когда узнавали, что у тебя не полный комплект.

Тони сделал движение плечом, словно хотел отмахнуться.

— Дамы тоже. Видимо, вагины пугают.

Баки рассмеялся и подвинулся ближе к нему. 

— Я встречался с кучей дамочек, — признался он, как будто это был какой-то секрет. — Я не боюсь женских прелестей с тех пор, как мне было девятнадцать. 

— Конечно, но когда они прилагаются к… мффф! — Тони внезапно заткнули рот. 

Баки целовал его.

Баки _целовал_ его.

Баки целовал _его_. 

С языком. Очень, очень много языка.

Тони не мог сопротивляться поцелуями Баки. Они были четвёртой — нет, третьей — самой лучшей вещью из всего, что когда-либо с ним случилось. Он растворился в поцелуе и позволил Баки притянуть его ближе.

Каждый раз, когда они отрывались друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, Тони начинал говорить, и Баки снова затыкал ему рот и крепче прижимал к себе. Закончилось всё тем, что Тони сидел у Баки на коленях, тяжело дыша, пока Баки покусывал и лизал его губы. 

— Тони, — прорычал Баки. — Тони, блядь, мне наплевать, что у тебя в штанах. Я запал на _тебя_ , знаешь. На твой ум, твоё сердце, твои нахальные комментарии про комму. — Он немного отодвинулся, чтобы Тони мог видеть его ухмылку. — Твой ужасный вкус в фильмах.

Ответная улыбка Тони была всё ещё неуверенной, но уже немного теплее. 

— Я попрошу, у меня _безупречный_ вкус.

Баки лишь улыбнулся шире. 

— Ничего из этого не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что у тебя в штанах.

Тони изучал лицо Баки, ища какой-нибудь намек на неискренность, но ничего не обнаружил. Он прижался к Баки, уткнувшись лицом в его шею.

— Да? 

— Да. — Баки поцеловал Тони в макушку.

Тони подождал несколько секунд. Если это ему снилось, то сейчас, вероятно, он должен был проснуться.

Он не проснулся.

Может быть… Может быть, ему на самом деле удастся сохранить это. Может быть — лишь может быть, — если на этот раз он облажается, это произойдет по причинам, которые лежат у него выше пояса. С колотящимся сердцем Тони сделал глубокий вдох, а затем попробовал добавить немного поддразнивания в свой тон и у него это даже отчасти получилось:

— Значит, запал на меня, да?

Баки потёрся носом о шею Тони. 

— Позволь мне взять тебя в кровать, — сказал он низким урчащим голосом, от которого у Тони вниз по телу пробежала тёплая волна вибраций, — и я покажу тебе.


End file.
